The present invention relates to optical probes such as those used in surgery. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention relates to an optical probe that may be used with optical sources spanning a wide range of optical wavelengths.
Laser-driven optical probes are currently used in various types of surgery, including eye surgery. An optical probe is a device for conducting light to a desired location outside or inside a medical patient for diagnostic and surgical purposes. Typical optical probes use a refractive lens to focus optical power into a small area. A disadvantage of these optical probes is that the refractive lenses used to focus the laser beam require refocusing for each wavelength of laser light used. For applications that may require a wide range of optical wavelengths, an optical probe that is substantially independent of the laser beam wavelength is needed.